What if
by EmmisAbris
Summary: Detta är ett annorlunda slut på New moon. Berättelsen börjar i mitten av kapitel 18 i När jag hör din röst.
1. Chapter 1

**BellasPOV**

"Bella", viskade han.

Jag stod som fastfrusen.

Nej! Jag hade inte fattat det här beslutet än. Jag visste inte om jag klarade det, och det fanns ingen tid att tänka. Men jag vore dum om jag trodde att jag kunde avvisa honom nu utan att det fick konsekvenser.

Jag såg honom i ögonen. Han var inte min Jacob, men han kunde vara det. Hans ansikte var välbekant och kärt, och jag älskade honom på så många sätt. Han var min tröst, min trygghet, och just nu kunde jag välja att låta honom tillhöra mig.

Alice var tillbaka för stunden, men det förändrade ingenting. Min sanna kärlek var för alltid förlorad. Prinsen skulle aldrig komma och väcka mig ur min förtrollade sömn med en kyss. Jag var trotts allt ingen prinsessa. Och vad sa sagoreglerna om andra kyssar? Den vanliga sorten, som inte bröt några förtrollningar?

Det kanske skulle bli lätt - som att hålla handen eller kramas. Det kanske skulle kännas fint. Det kanske inte alls skulle kännas som ett svek. Och vem svek jag, föresten? Bara mig själv.

Utan att släppa min blick sänkte Jacob sitt ansikte mot mitt. Och jag hade fortfarande inte bestämt mig.

En stöt for genom min kropp när hans varma läppar pressades mot mina. Det kändes som om jag aldrig hade upplevt något liknande, detta var det jag saknat under alla dessa månader som kändes som år.

Det konstiga var att detta kändes nytt, som om jag aldrig känt såhär innan. Men jag visste att detta var nytt, han var ny. Konstigt nog gillade jag det. Detta skulle jag kunna acceptera, tillslut skulle han kunna laga hela hålet jag nu bar på.

Jag kände en varm hand mot min rygg och åter en stöt for genom min kropp. Plötsligt la jag märke till att jag hade gett mig in i kyssen alldeles för mycket. Mina båda händer var inflätade i hans korta, svarta hår. Jag hade hoppat ner från bänken och nu var min kropp helt formad efter hans, jag kunde inte hitta en del som inte brann.

Även om jag älskade det här så var det en röst bak i mitt huvud som sa åt mig att sluta, att detta var fel. En känsla av att detta var farligt fanns någonstans inom mig och en sekund var jag säker på att detta var det värsta beslut jag någonsin gjort. Men jag struntade i den känslan, det kunde inte vara möjligt.

Plötsligt stelnade Jacob till. Jag tog ett steg bakåt för att se på honom. Oron som kommit till mig när han stelnat till försvann lika fort när jag såg hans rynkade näsa, Alice var i närheten.

"Jag måste sticka", sa han och jag kom plötsligt ihåg vårar samtal tidigare.

"Nej", sa jag med kvävd röst och tog tag i hans hand när han vände sig om för att gå. "Snälla, du behöver inte…"

"Bella, det kommer inte fungera", sa han långsamt. Jag öppnade munnen för att protestera men kunde inte hitta rätt ord. Jag tittade ner i golvet och lutade mig bakåt mot köksbänken.

"När kommer du tillbaka?" frågade jag istället med sorgsen röst. Jag kände hans varma andedräkt mot mitt huvud innan hans läppar pressades mot det.

"Jag vet inte", sa han med sorgsen, eftertänksam röst. "Men jag måste gå nu."

"Okej", viskade jag svagt innan jag tittade upp på honom. Han ville verkligen inte lämna mig, det såg jag, men jag visste att jag inte kunde säga ut Alice att åka, jag skulle kanske aldrig få se henne igen.

Jacob lutade sig framtå mot mig igen och åter igen tryckte han sina varma läppar mot mina och åter igen gick en stöt genom min kropp. Sedan släppte han mig och backade undan.

"Hej då", sa han innan han snabbt lämnade köket och sedan huset.

Det tog bara någon sekund innan Alice kom in i köket. Hon såg ovanligt stel ut och hennes ansikte gav inte ifrån sig en liten känsla av glädje.

"Hej, Bella", sa hon och tittade på mig.

"Hej", sa jag tyst och tittade in i hennes gyllene ögon. Jag vet inte hur länge vi stod där men tillslut var jag tvungen att titta bort.

"Bella, jag är inte säker, men jag tror jag vet vad som händer mellan er två och jag tycker inte att det är någon bra idé", sa Alice sakta. Detta gjorde mig arg.

"Alice! Du kan inte bestämma över mitt liv! Jag älskar honom!" skrek jag och stirrade på henne.

"Bella, snälla, jag vill inte att du ska bli arg på mig, men varulvar är…"

"Farliga, ja, du har sagt det. Men Jacob är inte farlig, inte för mig i alla fall!" sa jag hetsigt men med lägre röst.

"Bella, Bella, du vet inte hur farliga de kan va, snälla, snälla, _snälla, _lyssna på vad jag säger, han är farlig", sa Alice och greppade tag i mina axlar. Jag skakade av mig henne.

"Nej, Alice! Jag hade faktiskt hopats på att du skulle förstå, jag vet att min pappa förklarade för dig hur jag haft det sen ni lämnade mig, jag behöver detta, jag behöver _honom."_

Alice stirrade på mig med irriterad blick.

"Nej, Bella, snälla du…"

"Nej, jag tänker inte lyssna på dig Alice, han älskar mig och jag älskar honom, om du inte kan leva med det så kan du lika gärna gå här ifrån", sa jag och borrade in min blick i hennes.

"Men Bella…"

"Nej! Alice, jag vet vad som är bäst för mig, efter att Edward... Alice, jag behöver honom, och om du inte kan acceptera det, då får du helt enkelt sticka här ifrån."

Jag sa detta med en sista blick på henne innan jag gick in i vardagsrummet och satte mig i soffan.

Jag kände hur jag kokade inombords. Varför kunde inte de två jag älskade mest bara passa ihop? Varför var det just jag som var tvungen att genomlida något såhär svårt?

Jag väntade mig att Alice skulle följa efter mig och klaga på mig eller Jacob ännu mer, men hon kom aldrig.

Efter att ha suttit där ett tag reste jag mig upp och gick ut i köket igen, det var tomt.

"Alice?" sa jag och lyssnade efter ett tecken på att någon fanns där, det var helt tyst. "Alice!" ropade jag, även om jag redan visste att det var onödigt, och gick ut i hallen. När jag inte fick nått svar sprang jag upp till mitt rum och slet upp den stängda dörren. "Alice!"

Rummet var tomt.

Jag sprang ner igen och ut ur huset utan att ta på mig jacka och skor.

"Alice!" ropade jag och sprang mot skogen. Jag följde stigen och hamnade plötsligt på samma ställe där Edward lämnat mig.

"ALICE!"

Jag förstod inta varför jag fortsatte. Hon var borta. Alice hade sprungit iväg, hon skulle aldrig komma tillbaka. Hon hatade mig och skulle aldrig återvända.

Jag kände en stöt som träffade knäna men brydde mig inte mer om det. Någon sekund sedan skakade hela skogen omkring mig. Varför? Hur hade det blivit såhär? Det här måste bara vara en av de där fruktansvärda drömmarna jag brukade ha. Ändå vaknade jag inte.

Om bara någon kunde hitta mig här, eller var det det jag ville? Jag kände en saknad men så fort jag kom och tänka på någon fylldes jag av ett hat. Hur kunde jag prata med en vanlig, mänsklig människa? Och Jacob skulle inte alls bli ledsen för min skull, han skulle bara bli glad för att vampyrerna ännu en gång var borta.

Eller, han kanske skulle tycka synd om mig. Han skulle kanske krama om mig och låta mig prata ut. Det skulle nog hjälpa...

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där och bara väntade på att något skulle hända men plötsligt hörde jag en bil som körde upp på uppfarten och sedan en bildörr som öppnades. Jag la märke till att det var nästan helt mörkt omkring mig.

Jag reste mig snabbt upp och sprang tillbaka till huset igen. Jag hann ikapp Charlie på trappan.

"Hej pappa", sa jag hastigt. Jag tittade inte upp på honom utan stirrade ner på mina bara fötter när vi steg in i huset.

"Hej Bella, hur är det?" sa han med en annorlunda ton och jag förstod snabbt att han granskade mig.

"Jo, det är väl bra", ljög jag. "Uhm, hur var begravningen?" frågade jag snabbt för att byta ämne. Han suckade djupt.

"Det var jobbigt, nästan alla var där, stackars Sue, och barnen, det konstiga var att bara Seth var där, Leah var inte där", sa Charlie. Jag nickade svagt.

"Har du ätit, jag hade nämligen tänkt att åka till Jacob", sa jag hastigt och jag kände mig riktigt okänslig.

"Jaha, men Alice då, var är hon?" frågade Charlie och tittade sig omkring medan han gick in i köket som om han försökte se henne.

"Uhm, hon var tvungen att åka, Rosalie behövde henne, men hon skulle komma tillbaka snart", sa jag och bet mig i läppen, jag hoppades verkligen att Charlie inte skulle märka att min röst var svagare än vanligt.

"Jaha, men du kan åka till Jacob, jag åt lite på begravningen", sa Charlie med vanlig ton.

"Okej, tack pappa", sa jag snabbt och drog snabbt på mig skor och jacka och sprang sedan ut till pickupen. Jag hade bestämt mig.

Jag körde den vanliga vägen mot La Push. Jag koncentrerade mig inte mycket på vägen utan hade mer koll på skogen omkring mig. Ibland tyckte jag att jag såg några rörelser bland träden men förstod snabbt att det inte var mer än något rådjur.

Plötsligt kände jag att någon iakttog mig. Det kändes som om skogen stirrade på mig. När jag stirrade in bland träden såg jag något rött som sprang längs min sida. Jacob hade hittat mig.

Jag svängde in till kanten och parkerade bilen. Jag hoppade lätt ur och stängde dörren bakom mig innan jag gick in i skogen.

Jag tittade mig omkring för att få en syn på Jacob, men jag kunde inte se honom.

"Jacob?" sa jag försiktigt och tog ett steg längre in. Plötsligt greps jag av en iskall panik. Victoria! Hon fanns här och inte Jacob.

Jag stirrade vilt omkring mig innan jag sprang mot pickupen igen utan anledning. Jag tyckte att det var lite konstigt att hon inte anföll mig på en gång men när jag slog igen dörren och hörde motorns vrålande hade jag bara en tanke: Jag måste ta mig till La Push.

Jag körde det snabbaste motorn kunde och stirrade runt omkring mig hela tiden.

"AHH!"

Jag släppte ratten och höll händerna för huvudet. Jag kände hur bilen krängde av vägen och i nästa sekund flög jag framåt och slog i ratten. Det bultade fruktansvärt i huvudet och kände hur något varmt rann ner från min panna. Lukten av järn gjorde mig yr.

Sen flög bildörren upp och jag kände den kalla vinden blåsa in i bilen. En kall hand grep tag om min axel och sen slets jag ur bilen. Ett knäckande ljud fick mig att rysa och sedan föll jag mot den kalla marken med ett skrik av smärta. Jag kunde höra ett högt morrande och sen flera skrapande steg som sprang förbi mig men dog snabbt ut. Jag hörde någon skrika mitt namn långt borta men kunde inte svara. Jag kände hur mörkret slöts omkring mig samtidigt som ljudet långsamt dog ut…


	2. Chapter 2

**BellasPOV**

Jag gick fram längs skogsstigen, det gröna ljuset omkring mig var väldigt välkomnande. Egentligen förstod jag inte riktigt vad jag gjorde där, men jag kände att jag sökte efter något.

Plötsligt föll en ljusstråle ner genom de täta trädtopparna. Ett kraftigt gnistrande ljus dök upp precis där ljusstrålen var, ett gnistrande ljus som jag kände igen.

Jag började springa mot ljuset och jag märkte att det kom närmare. Jag ökade farten ytterligare och var tvungen att gripa tag i ett träd för att inte falla. Edward var här, det var inte möjligt. Ändå såg jag honom och jag hade bara några tiotal meter när jag plötsligt föll till marken.

Plötsligt fanns en hand framför mig, en smal, blek, vacker hand som inte längre gnistrade. Jag lyfte på huvudet och följde armen med blicken, över till axlarna och upp till ett smalt, vackert ansikte, täckt av ett eldrött hår. Jag mötte ett par stirrande, röda ögon och jag fylldes av en iskall kyla.

Victoria böjde sig långsamt framåt, grep tag i min handled och förde den närmare sig. Jag skrek…

"… Bella! BELLA!"

Någon skrek mitt namn men jag kunde inte höra vem det var genom det gälla skriket som ekade runt mig. Någon grep tag i mina axlar och skakade om mig, samma sekund insåg jag att skriket kom från min mun. Sedan ökade smärtan i min axel.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Jacob, vad hände?"

Flera röster kom mot mig. Jag slutade skakas fram och tillbaka och lades mot den kalla marken.

"Jag vet inte", svarade Jacob förfärat. "Hon låg först där, plötsligt började hon skrika…"

"Bella, Bella, lugn", sa en kvinnas röst och två personer lades på mina armar, jag la märke till att jag legat och vridit mig i kramper. Skriket dog ut och jag la mig och andades tungt.

"Bella?" sa Jacob vädjande och la en hand på min axel igen. Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett skrik nu.

"Jacob! Ta bort handen! Jacob!"

Handen slets bort från min axel och jag andades ut.

"Ring en läkare någon, hon måste in till sjukhuset", sa en ny röst som inte pratat innan, men som kom från min högra sida.

"Ne…. nej…." fick jag fram medan jag kipade efter luft.

"Bella", sa Jacob sorgset. Jag öppnade ögonen och mötte hans blick. Jag såg någon resa sig upp och springa iväg. Var var jag? Jag kände inte igen mig i liggande ställning. Det fanns inte många träd i närheten, ute i ögonvrån kunde jag se att det började ljusna, hur länge hade jag varit borta? Plötsligt kom jag på något viktigare.

"Charlie?" frågade jag snabbt medan jag långsamt började få ordning på andningen igen.

"Han vet inget än", sa Jacob lugnande och la försiktigt sin hand på min arm efter att jag lätt ryckt till.

"Sam! De är på väg!" ropade den personen som sprungit iväg och tydligen ringt efter ambulans.

"Nej", pep jag och satte mig upp tvärt utan att tänka efter. Jag kände hur alla stelnade till och stirrade på mig.

"Bella, nej!", sa Sam snabbt. "Emily, hjälp henne", sa han sedan medan jag började andas väldigt häftigt och en smärta spreds genom hela kroppen.

"Bella, lägg dig ner igen", sa Emily och försökte trycka ner mig mot marken, men det gick inte, det gjorde för ont. Jag började andas häftigare.

"Sam!" skrek Jacob och jag kände en varm hand läggas på min arm igen.

"De är snart här, Jared, spring ut och se till att de hittar, det är bråttom!" sa Sam bestämt.

Jag hörde någon skrika igen och förstod att det var jag igen, det gick inte att stänga inne. Mina ögon började svida samtidigt som jag kände flera rörelser omkring mig. Jag visste att jag inte skulle kunna överleva en sån här smärta. Jag hade bara känt något värre fysiskt tidigare och då hade Edward varit där och räddat mig, nu var han borta.

Jag kände att jag lyftes från marken och sedan att jag sattes på ett mjukare ställe.

"Jac… Jacob", fick jag fram och kvävde ett skrik.

"Jag är här Bella, jag följer med", sa han lugnt. Jag blev plötsligt mycket lugnare, ovanligt lugn, men innan jag kunde komma på anledningen till detta föll jag in i en tung dimma.


End file.
